


Read Between the Lines

by momobytes



Category: tincan - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: Boys' Love, Fluff, Gay, Humor, LBC, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, thaibl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momobytes/pseuds/momobytes
Summary: I am writing short stories of TinCan from LBC I do not own the characters it is just fanfiction of my own creation. The first short story is complete. It is 3 chapters long. I think each story I write will vary in length. I do not know when I will write the next story. It depends on my schedule.





	1. Telling the Truth Part 1

Can stared up at the handsome face of the guy who was buying him food. Normally he could eat at least five meals a day. And this was only his third one, and it was only lunchtime! But he suddenly didn't feel like finishing his food.

"What did you just say?"

"I want to trust you."

Can blushed at such a cheesy line. But really he knew that's not why he was blushing, he had done something wrong and he was ashamed. Ashamed of the trust Tin had placed in him.

He wanted to tell him...

They had been together for a few months now and he knew how much trouble Tin had trusting anyone. So putting his trust in him was a big deal.

Can might be a dummy. 'But he wasn't stupid!'

'I gotta tell him, I don't think I can hold it in anymore.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tin watched Can carefully, he could tell something was bugging him. The lunch lady could probably tell at this point. Can was just stirring his fried rice in front of him.

"You okay? Don't you like the food?" He asked.

Can sighed. "It's fine, I'm just not that hungry."

Tin slammed his fork down and glared at Can.

"Who are you, and why are you sitting with me at this table." He spewed out vehemently.

Can looked up in surprise.

Tin was glaring at him as if he was a stranger.

"It's me, Can... Your boyfriend." Can said slowly tapping his chest in a gesture that clearly stated it was him.

Tin didn't respond just sat there angrily. His eyes glaring

Can started to feel concerned, he grabbed onto Tin's arm.

"Do you need to see a doctor? Can you remember who I am?" He said slowly enunciating every word like a fool.

Can stood up a little and reached over to feel Tin's forehead.

"There's no fever..." He clicked his tongue. His little forehead scrunched with worry. Little lines appeared between his eyebrows and his lips pursed.

His soccer shirt hung open as he bent forward.

Tin watched, trying hard not to laugh.'Gosh, what an adorable dummy'

Tin reached over and pulled it down with his fork to expose more of Can's chest.

"Delicious." He smirked evilly. Dropping his pretense of anger.

Can scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Can't we ever have a normal meal?" Can said grumbling under his breath and sat back down.

"Depends..." Tin stated matter of factly.

"On what?" Can grumbled.

"On whether you, are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Tin said softly.

"Come on, you know you can talk to me." He poked Can's arm with his fork.

"Oww..."

"Why do you always have to be so violent Tin?" Can rubbed the spot where the four little marks were.

"Why do you keep giving me reasons to punish you?" Tin retorted.

Can sucked in his lips and looked guilty and didn't take the bait.

Tin stared at him. 'Oh, he knew he had for sure done something wrong. He got like this anytime he was worried Tin would be disappointed with him. So far it had been stuff that was so incredibly cute and endearing he had to try not to laugh and hurt Can's feelings. But also this time he already knew what it was and he was trying his very best to pretend to be angry right now.'

But gosh, there was just something about this kid that made him so overly pure and innocent Tin wanted to torture him. To poke and prod and enjoy watching as he wiggled around to avoid it.

He had realized he had been spending so much time lately pretending to be glaring at Can that he actually was never really in a bad mood anymore.

'Actually, he was happy for once in his life. If you asked him to describe his mood nowadays. It was happy.'

He didn't think he had ever actually been able to say that before now.

That he knew what happiness was.

It was a new feeling that he got every time he was with Can. And he liked it.

'Too bad for Can that he was just so easy to tease. Because now that he had a taste for it. He didn't think he could stop if he tried. And while he waited to hear from Can what he had done, he was waiting for him to come out and confess to his crimes on his own.'

He already had picked the punishment. It was always the same with Can.

Tin just wanted more touch from Can. 

'Lot's more.' but now he knew Can wanted it to now. 'Can was just a stubborn little puppy who wouldn't move until you dangled the bone first. A nice big, juicy bone for his hungry little appetite.'

Tin held back a smirk. 'He was just as hungry with food as he was in other things.' And if it didn't Make Tin's day to see him pout and give into the punishment after a few minutes of whining. Tin would be lying.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on now." He said sternly.

Can crumpled, unhappily.

"Ahhhh, I'm sorry Tin!"

"I really didn't mean to!" Can whined in , unable to hold in his unhappiness any longer.

It was eating away at his stomach, and even though his stomach was still growling hungrily at the food. His conscious wasn't letting him eat. It was only letting him sit miserably in front of his boyfriend and stare.

Can put the brand new phone Tin had bought him a month ago on the table and pouted guiltily. His big eyes wide as he looked up at Tin from under his lashes. Guilt and worry written all over his face.

Tin leaned forward and schooled his expression, trying not to laugh.

"Is this why you wouldn't respond to my messages all of today? And why you didn't call me last night like you are supposed to every night?" Tin asked sternly. Glaring at Can. He leaned forward and picked it up. He didn't even have to try turning it on. He could still feel a bit of water on the back from when Can had set it down on the table.

"I was watching that soccer video you had sent me while brushing my teeth! It was really funny and I don't know how it happened but then... it was in the sink..." Can said slowly, feeling even more guilty now that he was face to face with Tin. He looked down meekly at the table.

"I didn't mean to drop it..." He said guilt tinging his whine.

"You know how clumsy I am.." He whined lamely. Then sucked in his lips and waited for Tin to blow up.

Tin rubbed his mouth slowly in order to hide his smile. Even though Can wouldn't see since he was feeling far too ashamed to even look up right now.

He reached into his bag he had brought with him.

In all actuality, he had already known what had happened.

He had gone to visit Can earlier on at the soccer field. He had been ready to blow up at him for not responding to his messages. Actually, he had been ready to murder him and punish him. But then he had overheard Can whining to his friend Good about dropping the phone in the sink. 

Tin had to run so fast just to get as far away from the field as he could before he burst into laughter. It was the fastest he had ever run before outside of Physical Education classes.

He set the phone he had gone and picked up this afternoon on the table gently.

It was the same model, same color. And he had already installed all of Can's favorite games on it.

Can looked up.

He stared at the phone beside his old one.

"You already knew!" Can said in shock.

"And you got me another one! Why? How?" Can looked at him happily then with a bit of suspicion tinging his facial features.

" I can't accept this." He said and put it back down without turning it on.

"You can, and you will." Tin said dangerously.

Can gulped and picked it back up.

"What am I going to have to do to earn this one?" Can asked nervously but turned the phone on anyway. The phone powered up and Tin sucked in his lips waiting for the reaction.

"There is a pin on it." Can said, glaring at Tin annoyed. He didn't want to be ungrateful, but he couldn't use it if there was a pin.

"It's my birthday." Tin smirked evilly and raised an eyebrow.

"Can looked at him. "Okay, what's your birthday?" Can asked eagerly.

Tin reached into his bag and pulled out his drivers license.

Can grabbed it, then looked at it. Then input the birthday into the pin boxes.

"What's your's?" Tin asked Can smiling now.

Can's face fell. "I'm not telling..." He pouted. Then turned the phone to face Tin who was still smiling like a cat who got the cream and pointed at the screen.

"If you change either the pin or the background, either of them... You can't keep the phone." Tin gave him that look where one eye brow lifts and a happy malicious glint shining in his eyes.

Can nodded obediently. He never won when Tin looked at him like that.

"Those two things are they the only two things I must sell to get the phone?" Can asked pouting already knowing it wasn't.

Tin shook his head no. Smiling eagerly now.

"You want a kiss?" Can asked nonchalantly. He was used to Tin begging for his lips now. He wouldn't admit it, but he waited for his "punishment's/payments."

He reached over, grabbed Tin's shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Their lips pressed against each other softly, then more hungrily. And Tin licked the inside of Can's mouth, tasting his order of fried rice for the first time tonight.

When the two broke apart Can took a deep breath to regain the air he had just expended. And Tin sat down and wiped his own bottom lip gently.

"There, we are even now... Right?" Can said, as if saying it would make it so.

Tin shook his head no firmly again.

"Oh come on!" Can whined.

"You want more? Another one? Five? Ten? We are in public how many times do you want me to be embarrassed?" Can whined loudly, stomping his legs under the table like he did whenever he felt uneasy.

Tin smirked. "It's an expensive phone." He said off hand.

Can sighed in defeat, he knew Tin would go there.

"What do you want Tin? Just tell me! I'm a simple boy, I just want you to spell it out for me. I don't like misunderstandings." Can said grumpily, still pouting.

"Sleepover at my house tonight." Tin smirked as Can put down the soda he had just picked up.


	2. Telling the Truth Part 2

Can gulped noisily.

"Sleep over... At your house??" Can's voice broke.

Tin nodded and leaned forward. "I don't plan on much sleeping." He said sexily into Can's ear.

Can flushed and pushed Tin away.

Tin sat back down, but reached under the table with his foot and dragged it up Can's leg before stopping near his crotch. He had shoes on so all he did was poke it lightly.

Can yelped a little. Then looked at Tin in that begging, puppy dog that needed saving way.

"Let's go now. Or you have to give the phone back."

Can looked at all the games on the new phone and sighed, before nodding in agreement.

He looked at the food a little forlornly now that he had the guilt of the phone off his chest he was kinda hungry again.

But Tin was already dragging him quickly toward the car. His hand intertwined into Can's.

Can dragged his feet all the way back to the car.

Tin threw him against the car door roughly.

"You better cooperate or I might just have to be rough to get out all this energy... You understand right?" Tin scowled at Can.

Can bit down on his lip, but nodded.

Tin stared into his eyes. But sighed.

'Why did he have to be so darn cute when he was pouting like that.?' Tin couldn't resist.

He leaned forward and stole another kiss. Pressing his body against Can's he felt as Can reacted to his kiss. Growing an erection right there in the parking lot.

Tin reached down and undid Can's pants button and zipper before sliding his hand inside Can's pants. His hands firmly encircled Can's erection.

Can moaned in excitement. His own hands trailed down Tin's body to rub on the top of Tin's cock through his pants.

Tin looked down at his own pants, he was hard just from hearing Can moan and watching his cute little face scrunch up in agony as he had reacted to Tin.

He flipped Can around and started to stroke him roughly. Can's voice caught in his throat as he moaned. Embarrassed, he clamped his mouth shut. Tin kissed the nape of his neck.

It was a good thing the sun had set even though it was only around eight pm. Because in the dying light, he was hoping no one could see what they were doing.

Can's ears flushed with both excitement and embarrassment as another moan escaped his lips.

"Tin." He gasped out.

Tin suddenly felt like his pants were going to split.

He removed his hand from Can's cock, only slightly annoyed he had to do so.

Can started to turn back around.

But Tin shoved him back into the car door.

Tin pulled his own pants down, then Can yelped as his pants were yanked down to his knees.

"Tin?" Can's voice became slightly alarmed. But still filled with desire as Tin spanked his bare bum lightly in response to Can saying his name.

He leaned against Can's Back his head right next to Can's ear, his breath tickling and teasing Can's cheek and neck with every breath.

Tin thrust gently against Can rubbing his long hard cock in between his butt cheeks.

"I'm going to put it in now." He said gently into Can's ear. He pulled back a little and rubbed his cock with some spit as he didn't have any lube.

Can groaned in both excitement and dread.

"What if someone can see us." Can said in between moans as Tin gently drove into his tiny pink hole repeatedly until he finally slid inside.

"It's too dark." Tin grunted.

Can gasped As he got to the base.

"What if someone hears us." He choked out each word as Tin pulled back and thrust again.

Tin leaned forward and kissed Can's neck gently as he pushed all the way back in.

Tin had both hands placed on the car on either side of Can. He was using all his strength to essentially do a push-up against Can every time he thrust.

It was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. And he really couldn't stop until he released even if he wanted to. He was so hard it hurt.

"If you want, you can put your head into my arm and bite." He panted practically aching to move inside him again.

Can moaned and nodded lightly before Turning his head to the side and biting down lightly into Tin's shirt and bicep.

Tin groaned in reaction to the bite as shivers shot through his body, he started back up again.

The soft little moans that escaped through the mouthful of shirt and flesh were so delectable Tin thrusts sped up with each one.

"I'm gonna cum." He whispered into Can's ear and Can shook in agreement.

Tin reached around and stroked Can roughly to match his pace.

Can bit hard as Tin thrust and cum inside him. His own cum shot all over Tin's hand and his car door.

Tears poured down his cheeks and he raised his head with a gasping sob.

"Tin." He groaned lightly as Tin pulled out and let go from the press of his body against him.

"I don't think I can move." He said softly.

Tin chuckled. "It's okay, I'll help you... Okay."

Tin opened his bag and pulled out a tiny pack of tissues he had with him. And started to clean his hand and then Can up gently.

"Can I get one of those?" Can asked softly.

Tin nodded and the two of them wiped the side of his car.

Tin laughed again.

"What are you laughing at?" Can asked, flushing and wondering what was making Tin so happy at this moment.

"Nothing, You just had a big load to let loose didn't you." Tin said a giant grin on his face.

Can flushed heavily. "I was excited." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Tin pulled up his pants and did his belt back up, then walked off to throw away the tissues. When he came back Can was sitting in the car his seatbelt already zipped up and he was using the new phone.

Tin knew he had seen him come back, but was trying to act cool now. But the car lights were on, on the inside and it was easy to see how red Can really was.

Tin chuckled before getting in and doing up his own belt.

He reversed the car and drove off out of the parking lot.

They sat in silence for a while the only noise the sound of Can's game.

Then a bling happened on his phone.

Tin looked down at it. 'He was driving...'

"Can look at the message for me?" Tin asked gently.

Can looked up at him and flushed again. He would never get used to that tone of voice Tin used with him when he was being gentle.

"No." He said quickly. Then flushed as Tin turned to stare at him surprised.

"You have too. I can't... What if it's important." He stuttered out, then turned to look out his window and ignored Tin.

Tin pulled over and picked up his phone. He didn't know who was texting him. But he was going to kill them for wrecking the mood between him and Can.

His screen lit up, it was from Can. He opened the text annoyed. 'What could Can be thinking to interrupt him while driving! Didn't he know it was dangerous? He could just talk to him in the car for god sakes.' The text popped up on screen.

Thank's for tonight, for everything, for the new phone... But thanks for being mine.

His face lit up and he flushed. He looked up and caught Can staring at him. He quickly looked away, his ears flushing again.

Tin reached over and wrapped his hand around Can's neck and forced his head back around so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"You're too much sometimes. You know that?" Tin said softly. His voice filled with happiness. And he stared into Can's eyes, hoping Can could see and understand everything he was trying to convey.

"You're such a dummy Can." Tin pulled Can in for a kiss.


	3. Telling the Truth Part 3

Can reciprocated the kiss with a soft, happy, moan. Tin pulled away reluctantly and started to drive again.

After a few minutes Can's hand slowly inched onto Tin's thigh and once he reached right above the knee, he stopped resting his hand to sit there softly. Tin glanced at Can who stared shyly out the window.

'God, Can you are almost too much for my heart sometimes.' Tin smiled and enjoyed the ride to his house but wished he would arrive faster.

He really wanted to take Can into his arms again.

Can turned on the radio and started to hum along to a older slower song. Tin tried not to chuckle at his cute out of tune humming.

Finally, he couldn't hold it in. A laugh burst out and Tin smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me, you jerk!" Can asked, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"Maybe... Yes." Tin said still chuckling softly now. He wiped away a happy tear.

Can pouted. "Hmmmh" He scowled.

"Awe come on please sing along again Can... Can... Can" Tin said cutely.

Can wouldn't even turn to look at him. But he hadn't removed his hand from Tin's thigh.

Tin looked down and smiled.

Can turned back and saw where he was looking. He lifted his hand and punched Tin's thigh.

Tin yelped aloud and looked at Can the car swerving a little with Tin's surprise.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Tin asked angrily.

Can had the decency to look guilty.

"No, sorry. I didn't mean to distract your driving." Can said somberly.

Tin smiled evilly.

"Kiss it better." Tin said.

Can's mouth dropped. "What!"

"I said kiss it better." Tin said cruelly. His eyebrows raised in that harsh look that could murder anyone with a weak heart.

Can new he wasn't gonna win, so he moved his head lower slowly staring up from beneath his lashes, watching Tin, who was watching him closely.

He kissed his thigh, his ears turning bright red as he realized his proximity to Tin's crotch and Tin's very clear half aroused state.

Can started to raise his head when Tin shoved it back down hard.

Can yelped in surprise, but due to his mouth being open his mouth was suddenly filled with pants and an erection.

Can started to fume. 'How dare he do that without his permission!'

He closed his mouth evilly grazing his teeth roughly almost hard enough to be a bite.

Tin growled and let go in surprise.

Can brought his head back up quickly.

"Who said you could shove my head like that?" Can mumbled unhappily and stared out his window with his arms crossed.

Tin glared. But started driving again.

"Who said you could bite me?"

"I didn't bite, I grazed. Want me to bite?" Can asked, turning back to glare at Tin.

Tin tried hard to stay mad but ended up chuckling at his cute angry expression.

'How could he stay mad at him?'

"Awe come on. I'm sorry, okay. It was a bad joke. Can you sing again?" Tin asked sweetly.

Can just pouted out the window and refused to answer him.

~~~~~~~

Can got out of the car and slammed the door. Tin gave him a look. He smiled cheekily then lugged his bag over his shoulder.

He had been here a few times, but he always felt like gawking every time he came. He wasn't sure he would ever stop. Tin wrapped his arm around Can's shoulders and pulled him into the house.

"Hey, Tin... Let go. I need to be able to take my shoes off." Can said softly shoving Tin off him.

Tin smiled, but let him shove his arm away. They both took off their shoes relatively quietly.

Can stood up and stepped up out of the entrance. Then pulled up his shorts and looked around.

Tin smiled and played with his tie. Realizing they were now the same height Tin smiled. He reached out mischievously and pulled Can in for another kiss.

Can shoved him off frantically.

"What are you doing! Your parents!" Can said frantically in a whisper.

Tin still leaning forward smiled, naughtily.

"So?"

Can's mouth dropped and he flushed.

"I think I should leave." He said his eyes growing stormy with anger and embarrassment suddenly extremely self conscious in Tin's family home.

"Relax they are not home, the house is empty, it's just us." Tin said and grabbed Can by the shirt and started to drag him up the stairs.

"Tin...Ah Tin!.. TIN!" Can yelled as he was being dragged.

They stopped so Tin could scan his fingerprint and his room door opened.

He shoved Can into the room easily.

Can stopped fighting to stare as Tin started to immediately undress himself out of his school uniform.

Can gulped as Tin very nonchalantly removed his tie and threw it on the ground. Then he started to unbutton each button slowly. While walking towards Can.

Can watched him, his eyes dancing eagerly. But he tried not to let his feelings show. And backed up to avoid Tin.

Tin chuckled 'Can couldn't hide his feelings if he tried, they were always written across his face plain for Tin to see. And right now they were horny.' Tin pulled open his shirt exposing his bare chest and his abs. Still walking forward. Watching as he led Can to the right spot.

Can let out a yelp of surprise as he fell backward onto Tin's bed.

Tin undid his belt and then his pants and stopped to pull them off. Then he stood in front of Can in nothing but his boxers.

Can gulped. "Didn't you want to just have a sleep over." He said innocently pretending that's what Tin had meant when he had asked him to sleep over at his house. Even though Tin had stated earlier it wasn't.

"I'm pretty dirty from soccer. I should go shower." Can said, glancing at the bathroom as his next way out.

Tin watched his eyes dart around halfheartedly but they kept being drawn back to drink in Tin.

Tin smiled. Then advanced on Can.

He pulled Can's shirt off easily despite Can rambling and trying to hold it down.

"Tin!" Can said as he noticed where Tin's gaze was and he tried to hold his shorts up as Tin worked to pull them the opposite way.

Can made the mistake of looking down and instantly became fascinated watching as Tin's abs worked and all his muscles jerked and twisted with every movement.

"Ahhh, Tin!" His voice caught as he realized he had forgot to fight once he became distracted and Tin had pulled everything off without meaning to just by using a little to much force. Can's boxers were down at his ankles along with his shorts. And then they were off.

Tin sat there panting, his whole body shaking from exertion as he knelt over top Can.

"We should sleep, right?" Can said sheepishly without any meaning behind them. As he raked in every inch of Tin's sweating body on top of him. He didn't even have to look down to know His own cock was hard.

He reached out slowly and pulled down Tin's boxers. Tin cooperated lifting a knee each time as needed. Until Can had removed them and thrown them aside.

"I don't think I can wait any longer... Cantaloupe." Tin said softly in the sweetest voice Can had ever heard.

Can flushed and turned over. Raising his hips into the air and placing his flushed face into the soft blankets.

He had never felt so happy and embarrassed from hearing his name in all his life.

Tin reached out and grabbed something.

"I will try to be gentle," he said softly a whisper tickling Can's ear.

Can felt as something big, but wet slid inside him.

It was hours before they were both sated. And Can and Tin were both tired and a little worn out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tin cuddled Can against his body under the covers.

"You were so noisy." He teased.

Can flushed. "Well, no ones home. And I wanted you to know how happy I was... And to make you just as happy as you made me with the phone..." Can said flushing and turned to bury his face in Tin's chest.

"Do you want to go again?" Tin asked, reaching down and pinching Cans cute perky bum.

"I'm a little tired, maybe in a little bit." Can's stomach growled as if to cement his statement that he needed to rest between their excursions.

"Are you only hungry for food?" Tin teased, and then reached down to find Can's dick.

Can flushed as Tin's hand wrapped around him and he instantly started to react.

"Oh, I guess your not just hungry for food you're hungry for that. That's Okay I can help you with both. First real food than more of my food." Tin said cheekily.

"How many times do you want to do it Tin? I can't be too sore I have a game tomorrow." Can said whining.

"Oh, I dunno, it is a very expensive phone." Tin chuckled and put his boxers on.

Tin left and came back with a plate full of snacks. Can looked at them, his eyes dancing happily. He dug in without any sign of worry about what Tin might try to pull. He was eating and Tin was actually pretty gentle when it came to making sure all of Can's needs were taken care of.

Tin smiled and watched him eat.

Can's face scrunched up as if he were thinking too hard about something.

"Is the phone really expensive?" Can asked through mouthfuls of chewing.

Tin smiled. "Very."

Can finished the last snack a cake that had a creamy filling.

Tin smiled at Can who had a bit of the cream stuck to the corner of his mouth. Tin grabbed Can's chin and pulled him towards him for a kiss and proceeded to lick the cream from Can's mouth.

Can shivered like willing putty in Tin's hands.

He pulled away and looked down at Can who was fully hard.

He clicked his tongue and smirked naughtily.

Can flushed. He thought there was nothing sexier than when Tin looked at him like that.

"Now look whose hungry for something else." He said happily

Can smiled shyly but climbed awkwardly on top of Tin's lap.

He reached down and grabbed Tin firmly and directed him to inside.

Tin thrust and Can moaned happily.

"Is this for the phone or the snacks?" Tin asked in between thrusts. Even though it was just a joke. He didn't expect Can to answer.

Can bounced up and down enjoying it with his eyes closed.

"It's because you're Tin." He said softly and moaned a small, shy smile on his face.

He opened his eyes as Tin had stopped thrusting.

Tin smiled. "I really like you Can..." He said then kissed him gently.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tin how much was the phone really, though?" Can asked sleepily as they spooned his arm wrapped underneath the other arm wrapped on top. They both faced the tv as it played a random eating and travel show. Tin watched while stroking Can's hair with his free hand.

"I dunno." he responded just as tired.

Can turned around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Can asked confused.

Tin smiled and pinched Can's right cheek with his hand and held it softly.

"I just went back to the same place and got a replacement phone. It was under warranty. Who wouldn't get a warranty with a clumsy dummy like you." He chuckled.

Can's mouth dropped and he pushed him away, but Tin held on through the fighting.

"TIN!" He whined loudly angry at being duped.

Tin chuckled. He loved it when Can yelled at him like that.

"I promise I will always take care of everything you need, no matter the cost. Okay?" Tin said softly and kissed Can's nose.

Can stopped trying to fight and settled down.

"Now go to sleep. Your warm and smell nice. I want to sleep." Tin said, his voice getting lost in Can's hair.

"Goodnight, Can see you in my dreams." Tin said gently and tucked his chin into Can's hair and closed his eyes.

Can flushed and cuddled into Tin's warm chest.

"See you in my dreams Tin." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of story one.
> 
> I really hope you guys liked it.
> 
> This is only my second ever fanfiction! Can you believe it?...
> 
> And it is certainly my naughtiest fanfiction. Gosh, the other one( a Dumbledore Grindelwald fanfiction also on here) was so pure compared to this one. But I really felt like this couple deserved it!
> 
> Anyway, don't forget to comment down and let me know what you think.
> 
> I am not sure when I will write the second story. I guess we shall see how much time I have in the future.
> 
> While you wait, you could always go check out my other stories if you like my writing. They are original stories.
> 
> >.<
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading.
> 
> Momo out...


	4. Cross My Lips

Can stared at his text's waiting for the little bling the message bubble anything. For anything to be sent to him. He had been staring like this for a half hour.

'Well, technically forty-three minutes and sixteen seconds.'

'That's how long ago Tin saw and read his message.'

"Can you did it again!" He yelled at his pillow and pouted.

His bed had been taking so much abuse lately.

Abuse that was meant for Tin.

He scowled.

"Ahhh, Tin! How dare you! How dare you make me send an I love you sticker and then not answer me back!"?

He threw himself on his bed hard. And then winced as his ankle hit into the wooden bed frame.

"Ahhhhh, Can! Why are you so stupid Can!" Can shoved his face into his pillow and let out a loud moan of angry despair and frustration.

"Why me, what did I do to deserve this?" Can snuggled into his pillows with a sigh and thought about all the things Tin had been doing to him lately.

'All the dates, and cuddling, the walks under the stars, the movies and snacks. The meals and even their phone conversations. He had been showering him with so much affection.'

Can flushed thinking about it. 

'All the ways he had given himself to Tin as his "payment system required." '

Can blushed when he thought about how excited he became when Tin asked for "Payment" now. Or when Tin would "pay" him instead.

"I hate you and your stupid face Tin! Making me say I love you. Making me say it, but not saying it back."

Can started to whimper, and whine out of frustration.

"You're too much Tin... I've never told anyone but my mom, I love you before!"

"I know it was a sticker. But it was still so hard to do!" Can pouted his voice coming out an angry shout from inside his pillows.

"Really only your mom? You promise..." A snarky voice asked.

Can yelped at the sound of Tin's voice and rolled over and sat up quickly in shock.

"Hey, Tin! What are you doing here?" Can's voice cracked as he yelped in surprise.

Tin sat in the chair in front of his desk. Holding his bag gently on his lap. He wore a nice large fluffy navy sweater and some ripped distressed jeans his legs were crossed and his one naked foot spun lazily in the air as he stared at Can one eyebrow raised.

He had come in while Can was face down on the bed cursing his name.

Tin smirked.

"I came in around the part where you said I hate you Tin... " Tin stood up put down his bag and walked the couple steps to the edge of the bed where Can now sat.

Can backed up towards his pillows.

Tin smirked again. Then climbed onto the bed crawling forward on his hands and knees. His face gave off a threatening devour me kinda look.

Can gulped.

"You can't say you hate me anymore... I won't believe you." Tin said as he smirked, then stopped. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. And pulled up their phone convo. He held it up proudly. Can's little animated sticker of a puppy, repeatedly blew a kiss that formed into the words I love you.

"My puppy has said he loves me. So I know the truth now." Tin said humorously. Can moved back more and Tin followed.

Can's eyes bulged a little as his back hit against the wall and he realized that he had no place else to go.

Tin Smacked one hand against the wall on the left side of Can's face and stared at Can. He held the phone up in his right hand so close to Can that can only had two places to look at. Tin's smirking face or the phone message.

Tin's evil smirk softened and he stared into Can's eyes.

Can gulped again and licked his lips.

Tin watched Can's tongue trace his own lips and gulped.

"You promise, it's only me?" Tin asked, still staring at Can's lips.

Can nodded slowly, very entranced by how focused on his lips Tin seemed to be.

"Well, actually, I've said it a lot to the cafeteria lady when she gives me my extra of my favorite foods..."

"And maybe all of my favorite food vendors at school."

"The waitress at the restaurant who gave me a free side dish... But I think that's it..." Can gulped.

Tin still stared at Can's lips a smile played on his own. Despite just hearing his boyfriend was basically an I love you whore for anyone who had food, he really couldn't be mad at him. 'He really did love him too much.'

'But those lips were trouble. That mouth of his...' 

He stared at those lips, unable to stop, 'he really couldn't help it!' They were now slick with Can's saliva. And Tin could smell that he had been eating something sweat before Tin had got here.

"Cross my lips that's it." Can said breathlessly and watched Tin carefully, now worried Tin might be mad.

"You stupid boy... That's not the saying." Tin lifted his hand to caress Can's chin and then slid his large hand down Can's neck. Can lifted his chin upwards so that he was practically begging to be kissed. Positioning himself so that Tin barely had to even dip his head to make their lips meet.

"I love you too Can..." Tin whispered, his warm breathe wisping across Can's lips, chin, and face.

Can's mouth parted as he got shivers all across his entire body the moment Tin whispered those words. And he closed his eyes as Tin's lips pressed against his own. Tin's tongue delving into tease and slide around its domain.

Can moaned as Tin raked his fingers down his throat then down his shirt, sliding down until he reached a barrier. Can's waistband.

His hands slid over top of Can's black shorts and Can groaned. Whimpering. As Tin stroked him gently through the double barrier.

Tin broke the kiss and stared into Can's needy, desperate eyes.

"Please." Can mewed helplessly as he grew hard from Tin's relentless assault.

"I want to hear it." Tin leaned down and bit Can's neck very gently. Nipping lower and lower.

Can shook under the double attack of his hard teeth and soft lips as they moved around his body, despite being over top of the shirt the assult was almost too much.

"Hear wh.. Ahhhh" Can let out a pleasured, painful moan as Tin bit harder the moment he tried to pretend he didn't know what he was saying.

"I... I l...ove you Tin, and not like all the other I love you's I've said." Can said and blushed.

"Cross your lips, dummy?" Tin said slowly through kisses that were now trailing down his lower navel.

Can arched up to meet Tin's mouth each time.

"Cross my lips." Can whispered happily then ran both hands through Tin's hair and held tightly.

Tin pulled down Can's pants and took him inside his mouth.

Can threw his head back with a deep guttural moan, and he closed his eyes.

"I love you more than... Even food." Can said breathlessly.

Tin stopped and glanced up at Can.

'How did I ever fall for this dummy?' Tin smiled, knowing what those words really meant.

A few minutes later, both their pants were gone and Tin was lining himself up. Lifting Can's legs into the air. And staring at the beautiful sexy man in front of him. A man who had bared himself naked, in more way than one. And he smiled as he thrust inside him.

The both of them holding tight to that feeling of love that surrounded them like a halo.

The two of them had crossed their lips.

Their love was sealed now.


	5. Give it some love

" Aeee' Can what are you doing?" Tin stared at Can with that deadly look that could make grown men nervous.

Can was laying on Tin's bed attempting to throw popcorn into the air and catch it with his mouth. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't very good at it. The TV was playing a cooking show. Which Can seemed to be very absorbed in. Which is why he was missing his mouth.

Tin stepped in front of the TV

"Ai'Tin! What are you doing? That's my show! Move it!" Can whined and made kicking motions towards while scrunching up his face in a pout.

Tin smirked satisfied. Can's legs couldn't reach him and he was successfully blocking the show. If Can wanted him to stop he would have to get up and make Tin move.

Can sat up and stared back at Tin angrily.

"Hmmmhh, How could you cover up my favorite show A'Tin they were just about to try the food they made, and that's my favorite part." Can pouted and dropped the popcorn bowl down he was holding.

"I said no food in my bed. It's my only rule in the room." Tin said, staring at Can's lips, which were glossy from the butter.

Can came forward till he was almost face to face in front of Tin. He was kneeling on his knees to make himself equal to Tin's height.

He glared at him in a challenging way.

"But you eat in the bed all the time, Ai' Tin"

"I do not!" Tin replied taken aback.

"When have you ever seen me eat in bed?" He brought his face closer to Can's so that they were staring each other down.

Can smirked. "You eat me all the time," He said as if he had won and pointed at himself.

Tin smiled. Then bit his own lip.

"Can you really do talk without realizing how much trouble that mouth of yours can get you into don't you."

"I try not to overthink..." Tin reached out and wrapped his large hand around the back of Can's neck and pulled him in. The moment their lips touched can shut up.

Can's lips parted immediately waiting for Tin to slip his tongue inside like he always did. But instead Can let out a surprised muffled groan as Tin bit down and sucked on his bottom lip gently for a moment before he let go and did the same to his top lip.

Delectable shivers shot up and down Can's body and the tingling spread like wildfire through his veins, increasing his heart rate and causing his jeans he was wearing to grow tight in his crotch area.

Can's arms immediately reached up to wrap around Tin's neck. Tin stopped nibbling on Can's lips and pressed his lips to Can's roughly prying his mouth open, and the moment Tin's tongue finally slid inside Can's mouth Can let out a soft but delectable moan that made Tin grow semi-hard.

He pulled away. But Can reached out grabbed, him and pulled him back. Tin's eyebrows rose as Can's lips closed on his own needily controlling the kiss begging for more.

Can pressed his body against Tin's and the moment he thrust his hips into Tin's Tin's hands trailed down to cup his bum and control the motion. Pressing Can into him softly at first, allowing Can to thrust at his own speed against him. Until he thought he would go mad.

He grabbed both of Can's butt cheeks hard and slammed his dry thrusting into him and held it there while he pressed back.

Can groaned. His voice cracked with need.

"Tin, Tin... Please" He whined in that sexy, needy voice he had whenever he was so horny he couldn't stand it.

Tin looked down at both their erections that were bursting to be released from their pants. And smiled.

His hand reached down and he unbuttoned Can's pants slowly. Then reached inside to rub on the outside of Can's underwear. He was surprised when his hands touched wet silk. Not a large spot, but a small one.

Tin smirked evilly, then reached inside the slit to wrap his hands around Can's hard and fully erect cock. His hand immediately felt the moist on the tip as he found Can's precum and rubbed it lower until he was fondling Can's balls.

Can groaned and held onto Tin his arms still wrapped around his neck, his head thrown back in ecstasy from Tin's movements.

Tin watched Can's face as he enjoyed the handjob.

Can gasped as Tin pinched at the tip pushing it down hard so that a few more drops of precum dripped down and over his hand. He rubbed it all over the shaft and balls again and then went back. Repeating the process. Slowly dragging Can's cum out of him drop by drop at a time.

Can thrust with the motions gasping and moaning as Tin tortured him.

His eyes filled with tears that threatened to drop. And he gasped dryly as if he was stuck in between a moan and crying out.

"Ah, Tin... I can't anymore, I need to cum." He whined gasping each word out as if it killed him.

The tension was driving him to insanity.

Tin actually felt the same way. But he needed to punish Can for eating in his bed and then sassing him.

'God, I feel like I am gonna burst too.' Tin thought.

He leaned forward and kissed Can again.

The moment his tongue slipped inside Can's mouth, he felt as Can's hot tears dripped down both their cheeks. As he squeezed hard. Can rocked into his hand, but Tin wouldn't let him have the satisfaction he was craving.

Instead, he held it in as Can cried and tried to jerk back away from him so he could release.

Can pulled away from the kiss.

"Tin!" His voice broke out in a helpless mew, it sounded so desperate, needy, pathetic and cute.

Tin groaned and let go But just as Can started to shoot out he plugged the tip of it with his finger.

Can gasped in shock, and his body spasmed against Tin's, his arms clutched around Tin's neck desperately clinging to him with all his might.

Tin took his free hand and very clumsily undid his own pants, pulling them open enough that his dick sprung out pushing against the silk fabric of his boxers. Tin pressed Can's throbbing cock against his own and then let go.

The moment Can's cock felt the cold wet of Tin's silky boxers against his member and the freedom from Tin's hand, he cried out in sheer ecstasy as the sense of everything overwhelmed him.

He shook as his cum sprayed out of him with a pent-up force.

He shot directly all over Tin's cock and boxers while letting out gasping moans and shivering against Tin.

The cold from the air and then the hot warmth from Can's cum made Tin groan. Can reached down and stroked him easily the silk clinging to him tightly soaking and pressed against his flesh.

The sensation of the wet silk and Can's soft, exhausted strokes brought him to climax and he started to moan throatily.

With both hands, he shoved Can down and forward. Can tired and easily maneuverable

Fell down onto his hands and knees, his mouth pressing against the wet cum.

Tin arched up and with a firm hand shoved CAn's mouth over top of the wet silk.

Can groaned and Tin gasped at the sensation of the soft silk being pulled into the heat of Can's mouth as Can sucked and he pressed.

He felt himself climax. And he gasped as his cum shot hard into the silk. Hard enough that it oozed out of it and into the back of Can's throat. Can swallowed while groaning.

Tin wiggled against him as Can sucked back every last drop out of the silk.

He pulled away from him and let out a satisfied sigh as his cock left Can's warm mouth.

Can turned around and lay back on the bed exhausted.

Tin threw himself down onto the bed on his belly beside him.

Their soft pants filled the room.

"The only thing you are allowed to eat in this bed is me.. Okay" Tin said slowly his voice a satisfied purr.

Can stared at the ceiling and started to chuckle softly. His chest and tummy jerked tiredly and he groaned and then let out a large sigh.

"I don't think I want to eat in any bed ever again."

Tin chuckled.

He pulled himself closer to Can's body and wrapped himself around Can cuddling him.

"Ah, Tin your gonna get cum on my jeans." Can said tiredly as he felt Tin's now docile cock press against the side of his hip.

"So." Tin said into Can's hair.

"So then what am I gonna wear. I can't go around smelling like sex. And with cum on my jeans." Can whined, but his voice was half-hearted and full of humor.

"So just walk around with nothing on then... In fact I'm gonna make it a rule, you're not allowed to wear clothes in my room."

"So I have to walk around naked as long as I am at your house?" Can asked incredulously.

Tin smiled, enjoying teasing him. "Fine, just underwear, nothing else."

Can thought about it. 'He always ended up without clothes on every time he came here anyway. Seemed like a time saver in the end. It let him be lazier.'

"Okay, deal."

Tin lifted his head and stared at Can in surprise. Can looked to the side and up at him with a smile.

Tin smiled back.

'He had obeyed him really well after being held back from cumming. Maybe he had scared him a little into being a more enthusiastic and cooperative lover.' He hoped so... He liked when Can was completely and utterly his.

Tin smiled big and mischievously thrust against Can's pants.

"Ugghhh, Tin! Seriously? Aren't you tired."

Tin nodded. "Yep."

"But I have half a boner. Give it some love." Tin said and pressed his lips to kiss Can's forehead as he thrust against his leg.

Can chuckled softly and turned to grab it.

"You're the worst Tin." He whined. But it was with a lazy, and satisfied smile.


	6. But people are watching!

Tin watched Can play his game on his phone with an annoyed twitch to his eyebrow. His butt was starting to hurt from being on the floor for so long and he was still surrounded by half wrapped gifts and piles of paper and bows.

"I thought you said you were coming over here to help me wrap presents..." Tin said, trying not to let the annoyance creep into his tone.

He had been doing this for a full hour and a half and Can still hadn't wrapped a single one.

"You know these presents are for both of our families..."

"You could help."

Can lowered the phone for a moment. To stare at Tin with surprised interest.

"Both our families???" he blinked and moved his face as if mulling the words over. His eyebrows scrunched together in that cute way they always did when he was thinking.

Tin's anger melted and he smiled in adoration at his cute adorable boyfriend.

"What did you think that when we were out shopping that it was just all for my family." He asked.

Can stared at Tin confused. "But you didn't even ask me what to get them... and they are my family!" Can crawled off the couch to sit on the floor then scooted forward towards Tin.

Tin laughed. "Like I would need to ask you what to get a girl. I have more experience getting people things than you would, especially girls." he teased.

Can frowned back and glared at Tin he hated the fact that Tin had a dating past, with girls. Especially since he had none with any.

"So what did you end up getting them in the end." He asked.

"I got your mom one of those new fancy watches. She's been saying how much she really wanted one. She talked about it recently the last time we were over there for supper."

Can nodded with interest a look of shock on his face

"I didn't even know that... You paid that much attention the last time you were there." Can said in surprise.

"Sure I do, I'm not somebody else.... "Tin gestured at Can with his eyebrows. Teasing him.

Can smiled sheepishly, then started to poke around inside the large pile of stuff.

"What are you doing?" Tin asked

"Looking for what you got me." Can said, giving him a sweet smile.

Tin chuckled. "Like I would wrap that around you. Doesn't it defeat the point if you know what it is before Christmas?" he asked.

Can pouted prettily. "Come on Tin can't you just tell me," he whined.

"Tin... Ai' Tin please, please, tell me na, na, na." he said. While pouting his bottom lip the way that Tin found extra cute and blinked quickly.

Tin chuckled. "Sorry that isn't going to work Christmas is Christmas you'll just have to wait."

Can's bottom lip got even bigger and he turned away with disappointment on his face dropping a present back into the pile.

"Stop playing around and help me wrap stuff. Tin said with a smile and ruffled Cans hair softly.

Can nodded and grabbed a gift and some wrapping paper, then began to help.

After a few minutes of wrapping. Tin felt like it was quiet... To quiet. He looked over and burst out laughing.

"What is that mess?.... Monstrosity?.... God, Jeez, did you even try Can? Tin laughed.

Can frowned and handed him the poorly wrapped package. Tin grabbed it while chuckling.

"It looks like a five-year-old did that. Actually, I take it back, I think a five-year-old would have wrapped it better." Tin said wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Can pouted. "Not everyone can be good at everything," he grumbled

"Besides... What did you get me Tin I didn't even see you grab anything. How do I even know there's a gift in here for me." Can grumbled, angrily.

Tin smiled and scooted behind Can then wrapped his arms around him. He grabbed The paper in Can's hand, then gently showed him how to fold it around the present properly.

Tin's breath tickled the back of Can's neck and Can smiled, turning slightly so that his cheek brushed against Tin's lips.

"You should behave, Can. He said softly, seductively.

"There's so much to do... I don't think we really have time." Tin said groaning softly.

Can move his butt back so that it rubbed against Tin's crotch and smiled mischievously. "There's always time," he said Softly then turned to kiss Tin on the lips.

Tin's closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation with a low moan.

"There's never enough time when I'm with you... I always want more. He said huskily.

"More what?" Can asked, pretending not to know.

"More of you, always, always more of you." Tin moaned out his voice barely a whisper. Can reached back and pressed his hand against Tin's crotch.

Tin grabbed his arm and pushed Can until his back lowered flat and he was laying down on the floor. He lay next to him.

"I know we are wrapping presents right now..."

"but can I ask you to unwrap me instead?" Can said his voice cracking with need.

"Do you even need to ask any more," Tin responded sexily. he grabbed the back of Can's neck and pulled his face to his then pressed his lips gently on Can's.

His eyes caught on the presents in his peripheral for a moment and he thought about the giant pile of work he had left. 'We can get to that later. Because there's always later.... It's only Christmas Eve after all.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tin stood in the middle of the large crowd in his living room and stared at the ceiling out of boredom. His Aunt rambled away about politics and other things that had no interest to him and up until moments ago, he had been doing his best to pretend to be interested. Now, though, his mind wandered, wondering where his Can was.

He had seen Can arrive earlier and, other than their quick greeting they hadn't had a chance to talk since he had come over to help with the gifts earlier.

So now he searched for him, his eyes, wondering the crowd checking for the fluffy hair. The fluffy bounce that would move energetically as Can laugh or talked.

After a few moments, Tin spotted him at the other side of the room with his nephew. The two of them playing with some sort of robot, a smile on both their faces.

Tin smiled to see the two of them together, he liked that they were getting along now.

Actually, he had been so nervous earlier when Can had asked about his present. Not because he hadn't gotten him one. He had. But he also had something else planned for tonight.

Something he had thought was a great idea at first. Now that the party was going and he stood here in the hustle of it. He wondered if he should wait for a better time. But the reality was he wouldn't get a time better than right now.

So he ignored his brain as it kept trying to talk him out of it, and instead tried to talk himself into it. But the reality was all of him was far too nervous to make any sort of decision right now. SO instead of making the decision he just searched for Can.

Can, looked happy, beautiful, breathtaking the same as always. But Tin soaked in that happy image of his boyfriend like he was going off for war. Trying to imprint the image in his mind forever.

Whenever he stared like this, Tin always thought he might never get over the fact that Can was actually his now.

'Now, now he just needed to make that more official.'

Tin gripped his plate tighter as he walked towards Can with purpose.

Can looked up at Tin with a sweet smile as he approached.

Tin looked back nervously.

"Come somewheres with me, na. " He said. Then gave a soft small smile at his nephew. Can looked back at Tin with interest.

He nodded his head in agreement. Tin offered his hand and Can took it.

Tin intertwined their fingers together and took Can and pulled him gently by that arm towards where his eyes had settled across the room on two people laughing and chatting with other people.

Then he started forward, marching with purpose, weaving through the crowd until he stood before his parents.

Tin's father and mother glanced at him with nervously conveyed interest. Tin's sharp eyesight caught the quick glance towards their hands that his dad gave. Can noticed too, and tried to pull his hand away.

Tin held tighter, so tight that Can's hand went red and he had to hold back a slight whimper. He looked at Tin nervously wondering what he was up to.

"Mom... Dad. Tin cleared his throat nervously. Well aware the people within earshot were all listening in.

"This is Can my friend. Actually, he's more than a friend." Tin gulped and his face softened, he continued.

"He's my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover, the one who has my heart and always will. He said softly, beaming with love towards Can.

Tin paused, staring into Can's eyes, Can stared back a small smile on his face. Can put his other hand on top of their other hands reassuring Tin during his decision.

Tin regained his composure and continued. Despite this being very frightening for him to do. He had never stood up for anything in his entire life, but Can made him want to.

"This year I got the greatest gift, one I thought I would never get. I learned what love was. He chuckled. I learned what it feels like, and I realized I really need it... So no matter what anyone says I won't ever let him go." He stared into Can's eyes and saw that he was tearing up in the corners.

"Never forget that okay." He reached out his free hand and wiped the tear that was at the brink of falling from Can's corner. Can nodded. They both smiled then realized the entire room had gone quiet.

Can flushed, his eyes darted about, as he tried to think of something quickly. "Eeerrrrhhh umm Merry Christmas." He smiled sheepishly, waved at Tin's parents.

Tin saw his dad open his mouth. And he quickly turned and walked away, dragging Can behind him.

Tin weaved all the way back across the room and out until they were out and up the stairs.

Can finally pulled his arm back once they reached the top and they were standing outside of Tin's room right near the railing that overlooked the living room below.

Because they had pulled so quickly through the crowd, everyone was now staring up at them.

Tin looked into Can's eyes with a large smile on his face.

Can stared back nervously.

"What are you doing?" he asked and took a large gulp his tongue darted out licking his lips.

"Kiss me." Tin said.

Can's eyes bulged. "Here!?... Now???" he asked surprised

Tin nodded. "Yes, here, now." He said forcefully, ignoring the people below.

Can shook his head no vigorously.

Tin nodded back yes.

"But people are watching!" Can said, shocked.

"Who cares, I don't... I'm kissing my boyfriend, my lover, the one who holds my heart. The whole world can watch for all I care." Tin said passionately.

Can stared into his eyes and blushed.

He looked down at Tin's lips.

Then slowly brought his face closer and closed his eyes. His face stopped a few inches from Tin's.

Tin smiled.

"Chicken." He said.

Then he lowered his head the rest of the way to meet Can's. The kiss was light, soft, and gentle, a sweet Christmas kiss to steal your breath. He pulled away and as he did. Can whispered gently.

"I love you Tin."

"I love you too, Can." He said and wrapped his arms around him.

The two of them smiled at each other. The world bustled around them, people watched and stared. But it didn't matter what anyone's face looked like below them.

Because to them the only faces, they could see were each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo Notes: I added this special little extra for fun as a giant big ole thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories. 
> 
> Also I did this to celebrate not only my TinCan FF reaching 1K views. But my first ever original story also reached 1K views this week.!
> 
> RIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS! 
> 
> What a present you guys gave me!
> 
> *Squeals*
> 
> Like, Legit I am so thankful you guys!
> 
> I have never gotten 1K reads on anything before. Thank you so much. You are all the best readers ever! >.<
> 
> I hope you enjoy my gift to you!
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! and as always Momo Out 
> 
> *disappears via Christmas magic and pixie dust*
> 
> 0.0 what this is how all cows travel.

The two of them stood hugging each other. Tin behind Can and Can with his arms on top of Tin's.

"Hey, by the way, what did you end up getting me though?" Can asked Tin.

Tin smiled. " I bought you a hundred dollar gift card to the app store so you could buy stuff in your games or buy new games for your phone." He said happily.

Can's face lit up. "You did! Wow! You're the best boyfriend in the whole world." Can said enthusiastically and turned to kiss Tin's cheek thank you.

Tin turned quickly so that the kiss fell on his lips instead. Can pulled back, his face flushing with happiness, so much so, that he didn't even care that Tin had stolen a second kiss tonight in front of people.

Tin smiled back at him.

"What did you get me?" he asked sweetly.

"What! You wanted me to get you something!?" Can said, shocked.

Tin looked at Can in surprise.

"You didn't get me anything at all!?" Tin said incredulously at his boyfriend's nerve.

"You already have everything Tin! What could I possibly get someone who has everything already?" Can said back, annoyed at Tin's anger with him.

Tin opened his mouth to say something but Can cut him off.

Besides, you said you already had me, and that you were happy... Am I suddenly not good enough?" He grumbled.

Tin stared at Can's cute pouting face and his anger melted away. He cuddled back into Can's neck.

"You are the best and only, present I need." He said softly.

Can smiled again.

"Then you're welcome. I give you me." Can said happily.

"You are such a dork, Can." Tin said softly into his ear.

"But if you are giving yourself to me we better head into my bedroom." He said huskily into Can's ear.

Can turned his neck fast to look at Tin and flushed at the wicked look in Tin's eyes and plastered on Tin's face.

"That's not what I meant Tin..." Can said, trying to cover his tracks.

But it was too late. Tin grabbed him tightly and pulled him towards his bedroom. He undid the lock on his door and threw Can in with all his strength.

Can stumbled across the room from the force and fell down onto the bed.

"There is a party outside. Someone could hear us." Can said, trying to talk his way out of what he had talked himself into.

Tin had already started to remove his own clothes while advancing on him. He crawled onto the bed, then over until he was straddling Can.

Can gulped nervously.

"Let them hear. I don't mind. In fact, let's play a game. I'll do my best to try and earn a nice loud Christmas moan out of those pretty little lips, while I unwrap you." He said evilly.

"How is that, a game?" Can whispered nervously. Their faces inches from each other now.

"Easy. I'll let you try to hold it in..." Tin said naughtily before dipping his neck and biting Can softly on the collarbone.

Can gasped out loudly in shock, then both his hands flew to his face to cover his mouth.

Tin chuckled and continued his torment pressing his lips lower, almost feverish in his assault.

Can groaned and moaned through his fingers.

If anyone were to pass the room. Can was pretty sure he had lost the game already.

majorly.


	8. You're Leaving Me!

THIS IS A SAFE CHAPTER TO READ FOR EVERYONE. THERE ARE NO NAUGHTY BITS >.<

JUST TWO SMALL KISSES. XD

~Hope you enjoy it. sorry for the long wait!

Kat out XD

~~~~~

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME TIN!" Can stared at him annoyed. Broken, hurt. It was all he could do to keep himself contained.

Tin sat in front of him, his face schooled into concentration as he worked on his books.

Can chewed, his mouth stuffed to the brim. His eyes like giant wounded saucers. The internal turmoil written all over his face.

Tin pinched the bridge of his nose. Half of him amused by Can and the other part of him trying very hard not to laugh at Can who was attempting to yell at him, his mouth full of snacks. And was now eternally warring with himself whether he should shout before or after he swallowed.

"Yeah, you can swallow your food Can." Tin said.

Relief softened Can's features and he chewed a bunch before swallowing. Then, without thinking he shoved the bread into his mouth, that he had ripped off and been holding in his hands.

Tin's mouth dropped. "CAN!"

"You wanted to talk to me? You have to stop eating to talk to me."

Can's face crumpled with frustration and he shoved the rest of the bread in his mouth after huffing.

"Are you taking me seriously right now? You have to stop eating, you can't just yell at me then stare at me and eat."

Can swallowed quickly. "Sorry, it's reflex... I stress eat..." Can furrowed his brow.

"Nah... I eat for every occasion."

"Can..."

"Ai, sorry Tin. What can I say? I don't even know what I did wrong, why you are doing this to me. No, wait why you already did this to me. But I am sorry, alright!"

Can slumped down onto the bench beside his boyfriend.

"I heard you are transferring." Can said dejectedly.

Tin looked at him. Then back at his books. He saw Can blink away a tear and closed his book. He was trying very hard not to laugh at his poor heartbroken little softy who thought he was leaving him without saying a word. He pat Can on the back gently.

But couldn't hold in his smile when a tear fell down Can's plump cute cheeks.

"Oh, is that what's bugging you... Yeah, I am transferring..."

Can looked up his bottom lip quivering, hurt all across his face. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"You're leaving me!"

"You're leaving me and you think it's funny".

"I didn't mean anything to you?" He sniffled big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked like a giant baby. And Tin wanted to cuddle and hold him so much. But he was also so amused by how fast Can came to conclusions on his own before even asking. It was one of the most adorably irritating things about Can. But in this instance it was too adorably sweet to pass up a chance to tease him.

"I thought you loved me. I loved you and only you Tin! "

"TIN I KNEW YOU WERE MEAN BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU DIDN'T HAVE A HEART!" Can whined.

He glanced over at Tin and saw that he had a peeled, diced, apple, he had set out on the table as a snack while studying. Can grabbed the plate and took a big chunk of it without even asking.

Tin turned away to hide a small chuckle that escaped. He turned back to Can his expression cool once more.

"Of course I don't have a heart." He said nonchalantly and watched Can for his response to that statement.

"Then what am I to you then?" Can whispered so dejected by Tin's response that he put the plate down and didn't even touch the food left on it.

Tin lifted Can's chin gently. And smiled at his adorable little dummy.

"You are the one who has my heart. So I suppose you are pretty important then." Tin smirked gently.

Can. I am finished my English Magor in a few months and I only applied to take a refresher course on my Thai so I can receive my major in Thai. It's a year long."

Can had smiled at the first part, but by the time Tin had gotten to the part where he had said. Year-long course. He had reverted back to dejected and gloomy.

"A year... You are going to leave me for a year..."

But

But

But

"Who am I going to go on drives with. And play nineblaster, or watch tv with, or, or steal the expensive snacks!."

"Is that all you are worried about?" Tin snapped a little annoyed at Can's response.

"Of course not." Can scrunched up his face annoyed.

Then looked down at his hands and sniffled. He picked at his nails gently. The soft sound all that was around them for the moment.

"Who's going to kiss me, or hold me, or keep me company at night. My pillows won't smell like your shampoo anymore. And I won't be able to steal your expensive shirts, pretending to like them cause they are expensive."

"When I really steal them just because they smell like you."

Tin pulled in Can for a hug. Then lifted his chin and pressed his lips to Can's plump ones. He could taste the saltiness of Can's tears and could feel Can quiver beneath him.

He felt the shiver run through Can's skin and the goosebumps that appeared on Can's arm where he held him gently.

He broke the kiss reluctantly. Reluctant because he didn't want this sweetness to end, this sweet, unsure, exposed softy that was willing to bare his feeling, to kiss and cry in public for him.

But he also knew that to not tell him would only prolong how heartbroken Can was feeling inside right now. And that was something he couldn't do, no matter how much he loved this wearing his feelings on his sleeve version of Can.

"Can, I love how much of a dummy you are sometimes."

Can sniffled.

"I know I am a dummy! I don't care, I don't care about anything anymore...."

"Can the Thai language program is here, the classes are even in the same building I am in right now. Same hall. Different room."

"You really don't know anything about the school." He chuckled softly, and ruffled Can's hair.

Can looked back up at him. His eyes giant watery pools.

"You mean you are not leaving?"

Tin smiled. "No, I am not leaving. I would have graduated this year and had to leave then. And get a job. That would have made me leave."

"But now I will have an extra year here."

Can jumped up. "WAIT! THAT MEANS WE ARE GOING TO GRADUATE TOGETHER SAME CLASS!" Can said excitedly.

Tin laughed.

"Yes Can that is exactly what it means."

Can grabbed the plate with the apple and smiled. He started chomping away on it happily. Then stopped.

"Wait, why did you let me sit here and cry like an idiot, and pour out my feelings for nothing then?" Can pouted, confused.

Tin smiled gently. "You weren't really letting me get a word in edgewise."

His grin turned mischievous and his eyes twinkled like the devil.

"Besides, where else am I going to find such quality entertainment at two in the afternoon, during midterms."

Can glared at Tin and Tin just burst out laughing.

"Oh come on don't be mad Can. I promise to let you steal my shirts so you can sniff them. I'll hold you all night so your pillows smell like my shampoo, and I promise to steal, and take as many kisses as I want."

Can frowned. "Don't tease me!." He snapped.

"And don't you mean GIVE me as many kisses as I want." Can added watching Tin stand up and pack up his stuff.

Tin shoved his books into his bag, then zipped it up. He turned back to Can who was watching him closely.

"Nope." He stated smirking.

"Aye, TIIINNN!"

"You can't be that mean with your love!!!! You can't only kiss me when you want tooo!" Can whined noisily.

Tin walked off chuckling. Can followed behind him pouting and trying to convince Tin to be more equal with his love.

Tin stopped, turned and looked at Can.

"Hold my backpack." Tin held it out and dropped it into the air in front of Can. Can reached out instinctively and grabbed it. It hit him hard in the stomach and arms enough that he had to take a step back to rebalance. While he was distracted Tin stepped closer and grabbed him by the collar to steady him.

He looked back up, relieved, he had caught it. Tin's leaned down and suddenly pressed his lips against an unsuspecting Can.

Can opened his mouth for him instinctively. And Tin's moist tongue flicked inside the corner of Can's mouth greedily. Can let out a little mew of shock and enjoyment. Before Tin pulled away.

"Ai! Tin! Warn me next time before you do something like that!" Can snapped.

Tins smiled so big it caused wrinkles to form at the corner of his eyes. He shoved his hands into both of his pockets and turned, and walked away from Can.

Can looked down at Tin's bag, then sighed and jogged like a penguin to catch up with Tin.

Once he reached his side Tin looked down at him still smiling.

"Your place or mine tonight?" Tin asked him softly.

"Can I come over to your place tonight. I like your snacks better."

Tin stopped and glared down at Can.

"Is that the only reason you want to come over to my house?" He questioned him on eyebrow raised.

Can smiled sheepishly. "Of course not..."

"Your beds bigger so there is more room for me in it." Tin smiled deviously.

"Alright, sure my place." Tin agreed.

Can nodded in agreement.

"Good thing, you said yes, there's no place to sleep in my room, I haven't cleaned it in weeks, my mom said something died in there. I believe her. It's probably not safe to go there until she cleans it up anyways." Can said walking ahead smiling.

Tin stared after him in shock. "I am never going over to your house again."

Can shook out his hair with a grin. "You were in there just three days ago."

"I know! And it was clean! What the hell could have happened in such a short time!" Tin responded.

Can chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Nah, I just shoved it all in my closet, then sprayed some body spray."

"Can! We can't leave it like that! Can!!" Tin snapped at him, appalled.

"It's okay! I'm sure nothing really died in there." Can said walking away.

"Come on Tin you're going to be late for class." He called back.

Tin quickened his pace till he caught up with Can who was still waddling awkwardly under the weight of Tin's eight thick exam volumes in his bag.

"How did I end up dating a kid like you again?" Tin asked sardonically.

Can grinned.

"You bought me a phone." Can smiled happily, waddling beside him.

"You dropped it in the toilet." He reminded Can.

"You bought me another one." Can grinned retorted back.

"And you're still paying it off." Tin fake lunged for a kiss.

Can leaned to the side in alarm and lost his balance. Tin reached out and grabbed onto his collar again. Can looked relieved for a moment, then what Tin had said seemed to click in his brain.

"Oh come on! Tin you said that now that we are dating it was a gift!" Can whined.

"I lied," Tin said eyes flashing evilly.

"Let's go to my house right now. I'll do the exam on the make up date in a week. You can pay me back right now." Tin leaned towards Can. Can taking a step backward, pulling his shirt away from his chest. He gulped, then looked up at him. His eyelashes blinked rapidly and he gulped. A little bead of sweat ran across his forehead. Then, with no warning, he dropped the bag on Tin's foot.

"AH SHIT!" Tin yelped.

"CAN!" He snapped, while limping.

"Can't! I have practice!" Can said fleeing the scene.

Tin leaned forward and grabbed his bag. Before looking at his foot.

" No, you don't. I know your schedule idiot." He grumbled, then sighed. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose then tried to step down on the foot. It didn't hurt too badly.

'Damn brat..' He thought.

"Who's leaving who now, huh." He shook his head, bemused, and walked off towards class. A slight limp on his left side.


	9. Nerds

FOR ASGARD! I CALL ON THEE MJOLNIR!

Tin opened the door to Can's bedroom cautiously after hearing that random yell.

He wasn't sure what to expect. But when he walked into the room it was definitely not what he had thought he would see.

Can stood on his bed. Wearing a pair of gray shorts, and a dark blue avengers shirt. His hair was styled to the side and he was holding up a cardboard tube with a roll of toilet paper attached to the end of it by a string.

"What are you doing?" Tin asked, staring at Can.

I hope you realize I am not going to the movie theater with you like that.

Can turned very slowly towards Tin, and dropped the makeshift hammer.

Can chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his phone off the edge of his computer desk, then dropped it in his pocket.

Tin watched him carefully.

"Ready to go?" He asked Can.

Can nodded, smiling awkwardly.

"Did you bring any money?" Can asked, following Tin as they walked out of the room, down the hall and stairs towards the entrance.

"Of course."

"Great I am so hungry I could eat a whole pizza myself." Can commented.

"I never said I was buying you anything." Tin looked down at Can.

Can blinked a large pout spreading across his face. His eyes like a puppy's.

"Oh come on Tin, pllleeeaaaasssseeeee...." He pleaded.

"I promise I won't talk during the movie." Can promised cutely.

Tin looked down at him. "If you talk during the movie, I will have the usher come and remove you." He said, seriously.

Can gulped, and groaned, stomping his foot softly.

Tin ruffled his hair. Can tsked and looked up at him annoyed slipping his feet into his shoes.

"I'll pay for anything you want, in exchange for a kiss."

Can sighed. "I thought you would say that." He stomped his own feet loudly into his runners, creasing the back of them.

"Fine pay for your own stuff." Tin said and walked out of the house towards his car. Can followed him.

"Sorry, sure you can kiss me as many times as you want." Can agreed quickly.

Tin smirked and chuckled.

"Seriously though, no talking Can. I am really excited to see this film."

Can nodded.

They both got in the car.

"Why were you playing Thor with Mjolnir in your room?" Tin asked as Can buckled up his seat belt.

Can blushed.

Tin clipped his own belt into the buckle and started the car.

Stormbreaker is obviously better.

Can looked up at Tin in shock.

"What did you just say!" Can looked Tin up and down.

"Are you judging me?" Tin asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Can nodded his head yes.

"Do you want me to buy your food?" Tin snapped.

"Not judging you at all." Can responded sweetly and leaned against Tins side rubbing against him.

"Hey, are you trying to kill us," Tin asked in shock.

Can let go and looked out the window. A minute later a chuckle filled the car.

"My boyfriends a nerd."

The car lurched to a stop, and Can flew forward against his belt.

Uhmmmfff." He yelped.

"Get out." Tin said sweetly.

Can clutched the seatbelt tightly, along with the seat so Tin couldn't remove him.

"Sorry, I was bad."

"Please keep driving my sweet and kind, beloved."

Tin rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea popped up in the back of head randomly. And I wasn't going to post it. But I thought this little short was too funny not too. XD
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> By the way I am thinking of calling my reader fans my Bears. That way together we Are Katty Bears XD
> 
> I dunno 
> 
> Its a work in progress I suppose.
> 
> My publishers thought having a name for the readers would be cute. 
> 
> Kat out XD


	10. Sorry for the wait, and to end this way...

Thanks, everyone for supporting me for so long. I really worked hard on all these chapters. And I have come so far from when I started this as my first ever fanfic.

I have to say I was unsure, shy, and had no idea how this would be received.

For the longest time, I wanted to continue. But I just couldn't find the words. I had so much going on in my life. And if I am honest I didn't think this would go anywhere. I didn't have any confidence in any of my writing.

And for a while, I felt like I couldn't write a word.

Like anything I wrote was boring intrepid and flat. And it took me a long time to realize that I had just lost my want to with this couple.

*Not because I don't like the couple anymore... I STILL LOVE MY TINCAN!*

But because I honestly really liked where I had already gone with them. Where they had taken the journey and really I was satisfied with the story I had told.

I have been hiding this chapter for some time now. Because it is a scene everyone really loves in the book. Because it is a moment that many cherish. I wasn't sure if I had the right to touch it. If I had the right to finish it how I felt.

But I hope you read it and enjoy it. And love the ending for this couple as much as I do.

I am very satisfied and maybe I will do more with it someday. But for now, this is where, on this story, I must say goodbye.

So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

**for those who like fluffy heartbreaks with illusions of smut and love Exo you should check out my Chanbaek fanfic I am posting today.**

Thanks for waiting so long for me. If you do follow any more of my stories be on the lookout and again sorry for the long hiatus. I have had so much going on with work, school, and kids.

For many this is goodbye, but for us, it is a tearful beginning to a world of our own creation ~Kat


	11. I couldn't love you more!

My heart beat as we held our breath.

He had never looked so amazing, as in this moment.

We knew that it was such a big step. That this could mean everything. That this could be a beginning but was also an end.

"Are you crying Can?"

"Don't be stupid Tin of course I am, of course I have to be.... is there anything else to do. I already did everything else!" Can whined. His cheeks flushed a soft pink and the tears flowed down gently one at a time.

The cute little drops of water dripped silently down his plump cheeks. His beautiful deep brown eyes sparkled with more tears.

And if Tin had ever known his future would start here.

That this would be happening to him.

That he could feel this much love and support from anyone.

Well he would have told people they were insane.

But it had.

And he did.

He really did feel this unwavering selfless love. A spark of fire that would never stop burning.

He felt it the moment that dummy opened his mouth. The moment he begged for food, or excitedly shouted and dragged him off on their newest adventure.

And he felt fulfilled.

He felt completed.

"You're a dummy Can. I..." Tin started

"Ai! TIN! can't you ever say anything nice with that mouth of yours! Or are you really as dense..... as dense...." Can struggled to think of something dense. And floundered a bit. Before finishing lamely.

"... as that!"

Tin smirked.

"As what?" He asked innocently.

"As.... as.... as... YOU!" Can snapped.

Tin sucked in a chuckle holding it back so he wouldn't hurt his love.

He was too special to hurt. He wouldn't let anyone do it... Unless that was him, and he only played, never bruised.

"I promise. This day is going to be perfect."He said. Grabbing Can by the waist and pulling him in close. So close that he brought his forehead gently against Can's leaning down to match their height.

"I am a little nervous." Can said letting out a big sigh.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Can asked.

"I'm... I'm not scared...

.... Just nervous." he mumbled softly.

Tin smirked, pulled his face away, brought his left hand to cradle Can's cute little chin. Can beautiful deep Vline that peaked out from below his tux's best and seductively twisted down and out of sight beneath the fabric and buttons made him want to gobble Can up right there.

'He really was so obtuse... he had no clue how sexy he could be without trying.'

"This is going to be perfect, because we have each other. There is no reason to be nervous. Because we have already been together this long." Tin chided gently. Reminding his sweetheart to calm down.

"Because we chose each other."

"Because we chose happiness."

"And we know that for us, there is nothing and no one else who can fulfill that more." He said gently looking into Can's sweet, gentle tearstreaked face.

Can smiled, his face brightening immediately.

"You're right Tin! I dunno what I was so nervous about." He said and wiped his face on his sleeve.

Tin grimaced a little at the uncleanliness of it, then smirked, amused.

"Besides, I've already loved you through sickness, health, poorer and worse. I figure I should get the for the better part now." Tin clucked playfully. And grinned from ear to ear as Can's cute face and features twisted in annoyance.

"Ai Tin! You Bastard! Why the heck did I agree to marry an ass like you!

That's it I am not doing it... Marry yourself Tin!" He snapped.

"I do have a great ass..." Tin mused aloud knowing full well Can was beside himself in frustration.

Tin wrapped his arms around Can refusing to let him go. And nuzzled his nose gently against Can's. Lovingly.

Can struggling, trying to free himself.

"Oh shut up and stop fighting me Can... I am trying to kiss you one last time as your boyfriend before I kiss you as my husband." He said gently blushing a little.

Can froze, his cheeks warmed and flushed, his eyelashes fluttered.

He didn't mean to but Tin watched as Can licked his dry lips nervously and his eyelids drooped gently. He gazed from below them shyly up at Tin.

"Ai Tin it's unfair when you say such sweet things. Without warning me first... It makes my heart stop working right." Can mumbled shyly.

"That's okay even if it doesn't work right as long as it only beats for me. I don't need anything else. Just you Cantaloupe."

Can closed his eyes and the red spread up to his ears.

Tin pressed his lips to Can's moist, juicy ones. Can parted for him easily, his lips were gentle, responsive and sweet. And his arms slid to caress his man with the softest of pressure. The kind that tingled through your body and warmed you head to toe.

The knock your socks off breathless kinda warmth. When two hearts, bodies and souls completed each other.

Because they were each others better halves.

The only Tin and Can made for each other.

Tin pulled away from the kiss. He had just tasted that sweetness that was his. He had just held him lovingly in his arms. And as they walked toward their future together hand in hand.

He couldn't help but remember the shorty who had punched him in the face before he even knew his name.

Before he even knew they would complete each other.

Before he knew they were the only two in the universe made for each other.

He didn't think he could handle being near a guy like Cantaloupe at first. Tin smiled as he remembered teasing Can back then...

Who could have guessed that he literally would have been punched in the face by love?

He certainly couldn't have ever predicted it.

But that's how love was.

It was jarring, unpredictable.

And sometimes landed you face to face with a person who challenged you so completely you had no choice but to examine your shortcomings...

But who helped you see that through all of that.

There was always one who would love you, despite it.


	12. Are you mine now?

Can clutched Tins hand nervously. He knew they had prepared for this for ages. For two years he and Tin had contemplated, talked and argued over this point.

The arguments were never against. But rather the details.

But then again, there wasn't a time he could remember where they didn't argue over the details.

But the details never mattered. Because at the end of the day. Together they were happy.

So the rest just faded away.

Sure there would always be problems.

Little fights. Moments where he wanted to punch Tin again.

Moments where Tin grabbed him and made him sorry for even trying. Sorry for even pretending to, sorry for even thinking it.

But every other moment was perfect. Was magic.

That's what made this so hard.

What made this kind of change so nerve-racking.

They had such an amazing connection going for two years. And now it was all about to change.

"You can go in now." A young ladies voice said breaking into Can's nervous meanderings.

The lady opened the gate slowly and Tin walked forward softly. He squeezed Can's hand their fingers linked tightly, and Can sighed. His body relaxed, he let the tension escape his face and looked out into the beautiful yard.

A smile filled with love plastered across his faces.

He didn't even need to look up to know Tin was looking at him and thinking the same thing as him.

The yard was a bright mirage of colors. That danced before the eyes. Screams and squeals of laughter could be heard from everywhere.

Happy ones, angry ones, they jumbled together in a cacophony of noise that assaulted the senses.

Tin tapped him gently on the shoulder and pointed. Before slowly sliding his hand free and walking forward towards where he had pointed.

He crouched down.

Can followed him and stood beside Tin and nearby the boy sitting alone beside the sandbox.

The little boy looked up. Then back down. Small tears streaked his cute cheeks.

His hair was a ball of fluff that didn't look as if it had been combed in a few days. His clothes were clean and nicely fit. But were obviously not originally his. And his face and hands were a little bit dirty from when he had missed kicking the ball and fallen on his face only a moment before.

Tin smiled at him gently.

"I'm Tin... it's hard to fall down sometimes." He said gently.

The boy looked up and sniffled.

"I DIDN'T FALL DOWN!" The boy snapped.

He sniffled and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Tin chuckled and Can didn't even have to look at him to know he was laughing because Can was always doing the same thing. Can rolled his eyes at Tin.

"P'Jae shoved me." He whined softly and pouted. Can's eyes widened.

Tin turned and looked at him and smiled. Sucking on his bottom lip without saying a word to him.

Can rolled his eyes and looked back at the boy ignoring Tin's haughty, knowing looks.

"That's hard. It's hard getting along with people. Especially, new people, you don't know and are maybe unsure you will like." Tin responded gently.

"It doesn't always feel good and sometimes it feels like people just don't like you even though you didn't do anything wrong... Right." He continued.

Can knelt down too and reached for Tins hand.

"Even though it feels that way sometimes... Sometimes those misunderstandings can hurt later if you don't explain what happened to make you feel that way now. And it can take a long time to realize you could have a new friend if you just find out why it happened first." Can said sweetly.

The little boy sniffled.

"I know why he pushed me! He pushed me because he is a big bully who thinks he is better than everyone else!" The little boy said accusingly.

Can smiled.

"Are you sure?

"Maybe he pushed you because, he was mad you could kick the ball faster, or better."

"Or maybe he was jealous and sad. Because he knows he doesn't have much longer with his friend."

"And he doesn't want you to go... maybe he is upset he has to say goodbye." Can offered.

The little boy looked up at them both wide-eyed.

"I have to leave?"

" If you want to... if you want to. We would like to take you with us M...If you'll have us."

"We think you are perfect. We want to spend more time getting to know you.

It could be fun..." Tin said gently.

"Me... with you! If I want too..."

"As a family? Everyone always says I should want a family. But I never had one before. Just friends..." he thought for a moment.

"Do I have to stop having my friends here... to get a family?" He asked softly chewing gently on his thumb.

Tin looked back and they squeezed the hands of each other suppressing their grin.

"No... for as long as you want too. You can always have both." Can said smiling. Warmth making his voice chirp with joy.

M's face brightened.

"Does that mean you are mine now? My family?"

"Sure for as long as you will have us. We would be happy to be your dads." Tin said chuckling.

"I think I would like that..." his face frowned after a moment the cute little wrinkles pinching his cute button nose.

"What's the matter?" Tin asked quickly. Noticing M's growing tension.

"Can I go home with both of you? Or do I have to pick?" He asked nervously.

They both laughed.

"You get both of us!" Can said happily reaching out for M's hand. M placed his little one inside Can's and Can felt his heart melt and knew it wouldn't be the last time he felt that overwhelming sense of love for him.

He was perfect. Perfect for them.

Perfectly sweet...

Just perfect.

"Well, we won't make you pick yet... later.... but obviously I am cooler," Tin added as he looked down at M and winked.

M looked back at Can and Can rolled his eyes and shrugged.

M smiled up at both of them.

"Yeah." he said softly. And the three of them chuckled as they walked to the car.

On the back was a little bumper sticker.

TinMCan


End file.
